1. Field
This invention comprises a rapidly installed package sewage treatment plant and method employing rapid sludge chemical dewatering technology.
2. State of the Art
Various sewage treatment methods and plants are known. Most large municipal systems employ a series of settling ponds sequentially concentrating the solids contained in wastewater either with or without polymers for separation from liquids via mechanical separation means, such as belt presses. In order to produce a clean effluent that can be safely discharged to watercourses, wastewater treatment operations use three or four distinct stages of treatment to remove harmful contaminants; according to the United Nations Environmental Programme Division of Technology, Industry, and Economics Newsletter and Technical Publications Freshwater Management Series No. 1, “Biosolids Management: An Environmentally Sound Approach for Managing Sewage Treatment Plant Sludge” which goes on to say: “Each of these stages mimics and accelerates processes that occur in nature. Preliminary wastewater treatment usually involves gravity sedimentation of screened wastewater to remove settled solids. Half of the solids suspended in wastewater are removed through primary treatment. The residual material from this process is a concentrated suspension called primary sludge, which will undergo further treatment to become biosolids.
Secondary wastewater treatment is accomplished through a biological process, which removes biodegradable material. This treatment process uses microorganisms to consume dissolved and suspended organic matter, producing carbon dioxide and other by-products. The organic matter also provides nutrients needed to sustain the communities of microorganisms. As microorganisms feed, their density increases and they settle to the bottom of processing tanks, separated from the clarified water as a concentrated suspension called secondary sludge, biological sludge, waste activated sludge, or trickling filter humus.
Tertiary or advanced treatment is used when extremely high-quality effluent is required, such as direct discharge to a drinking water source. The solid residual collected through tertiary treatment consists mainly of chemicals added to clean the final effluent, which are reclaimed before discharge, and therefore not incorporated into biosolids.
Combined primary and secondary solids comprise the majority of material used at municipal plants for biosolids production. Careful management throughout the entire treatment process allows plant operators to control the solids content, nutrient value and other constituents of biosolids. . . .
The Municipal Sludge-to-Biosolids Treatment Process
There are three important factors to be addressed through further processing before this material can be utilized: (1) pathogen levels, (2) presence of potentially harmful industrial contaminants, and (3) water content.
The principal process employed to convert municipal sludge into biosolids is called stabilization. Stabilization accelerates the biodegradation of organic compounds, reduces the microbial population including pathogens, and renders the material microbiologically safe for agricultural use. Biological stabilization uses aerobic or anaerobic treatment to reduce the organic content of solids through controlled biodegradation. Chemical stabilization does not reduce the quantity of biodegradable organic matter in solids, but creates process conditions that inhibit microorganisms, thereby slowing the degradation of organic materials and reducing odors. The most common chemical stabilization procedure is to elevate the pH level of the solids using lime or other alkaline materials. Thermal drying and composting can also be used to stabilize biosolids. Full pasteurization of biosolids is not needed when the primary use is cropland application. Any potential risk to human health due to exposure to pathogens is eliminated through proper application procedures and in-situ microbial decomposition.
The presence of contaminants in the sludge or biosolids arising from industrial discharges is a more challenging problem and may be the deciding factor in determining the choice of a utilization disposal option. Put simply, many industries have habitually used the sewer system as a convenient and low-cost way to discharge hazardous wastes. The contaminants accumulate in the biomass and sludge, and can render the material unfit for any beneficial use. The most common options used for disposal of this contaminated material are landfill or incinerations, the cost of which is usually borne by the municipality rather than the hazardous waste generator. Biosolids utilization is a good, environmentally sustainable option when the wastewater is from municipal sources only, or when a fully enforced industrial pre-treatment and discharge control system is in place. The decision to select an environmentally sustainable approach to biosolids management can be used very effectively to review and correct polluting practices up-stream that should not be taking place.
The final concern is the water content of the product. Primary and secondary sludge generally contain no more than four percent solids, and the storage and transportation costs of this semi-liquid material limit the application to nearby farmland. Processes to remove water from solids, therefore, are common in biosolids production. The simplest method for removing water is gravity thickening, which involves concentration by simple sedimentation. Allowing sufficient time for solids to settle in tanks can increase suspended solids concentration to five or six percent. Thickening can also include flotation processes, gravity drainage belts, perforated rotating drums, and centrifuges. Nothing is added to biosolids during the gravity thickening processes.
Dewatering is another standard method of water removal in biosolids production. Simple dewatering involves containment of wastewater solids in drying beds or lagoons, where gravity, drainage, and evaporation remove moisture. More often, dewatering involves mechanical equipment such as filter presses, vacuum filters, and centrifuges. Mechanically dewatered solids typically contain between 20% and 45% solids. Finally, drying processes can be used to remove even larger volumes of water from biosolids. Thermal drying with direct or indirect dryers followed by polarization can remove virtually all water and stabilize biosolids to the point of full compliance with any regulatory requirement. This method is used where there is a viable commercial market for the palletized product.”
Thus a particular wastewater treatment facility design is highly dependent upon the wastewater inflows and sludge composition and the discharge and treatment permitting restrictions and plant objectives. Oftentimes these plant designs employ thermophilic and other digestion processes to break down the sludge as part of the separation process. For example, Haase, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,750 discloses a method for dewatering of sludge that has been digested by a thermophilic digestion process employing polymers. The polymers are extremely hydrophilic as they agglomerate fine particles for separation from the wastewater in the belt presses. This gelatinous mechanically separated mass is then usually land filled or admixed with other fuels for burning, and may contain significant pathogens and heavy metals. Once deposited and covered, these landfills do not breakdown rapidly. They comprise large deposits of unstable gelatinous soil, which acts as a breading ground for pathogens. If these separated solids are treated with chlorine for pathogen kill, chlorinated carcinogens often result, creating a different environmental hazard.
The mechanically separated gray water by-product is usually not treated and is then used for agricultural application, or dumped into a body of water for dilution. If treated with chlorine to kill pathogens before land application or dumping, its usage for agricultural purposes is lost as chlorine acts as an herbicide.
In addition, mechanical sludge separation typically requires a large series of settling ponds with wastewater residence times therein typically from 24 to 48 hours, depending upon the weather and nature of the sludge processed. Typically, landfill and polymer costs comprise approximately 30 percent of the wastewater treatment costs.
Other mechanical filtration methods provide sludge separation, but require continual unplugging of the filters; thereby generating significant ongoing costs of filter replacement and declining effectiveness as the filter is entrained with the separated solids.
As long as a mechanical sewage separation plant does not have to be moved and operates within its environmental discharge and landfill permit constraints, it provides a low operating and maintenance cost effective sewage disposal method but requires significant upfront capital investment and may result in long term environmental clean-up costs. As urban populations being served grow, and landfill costs increase, these plants seldom meet permitting constraints without significant upgrades in design, particularly with respect to pathogen gray water discharge and the negative impacts caused by mountains of gelatinous solids.
Other chemical wastewater treatment methods employ chemical agglomeration and disposal methods, such as Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,489 wherein wastewater is treated with sufficient sulfurous acid to effectuate solids separation and disinfection, while providing higher quality water. Reynolds et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,673 is another wastewater treatment process employing chemicals to continuously disinfect sewage sludge in a similar manner as Adams et al. Rasmussen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,911 is another two-stage chemical treatment process for treating aerobic or anaerobic sewage sludge. These chemical wastewater treatment methods are not package systems, which can be moved to accommodate the needs of a community, particularly in riparian areas subject to flooding.
Thus there remains a need for a method and apparatus, which provide a low cost rapidly installed mobile package sewage treatment system to meet environmental sewage disposal needs of the community. The method and apparatus described below provides such an invention.